


Peaceful Nights

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: bb!verse, spnbbverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like this that Dean takes for granted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Nights

It’s times like this that Dean takes for granted.

The house is peaceful. Gabe and Balthazar are - _finally_ \- asleep. Sam’s quietly researching downstairs and Bobby is more than likely downing the rest of that bottle of Scotch before Balthazar does. The only sound that could be heard is the soft music coming from the tacky radio from the living room - for some reason, it helps to get the kids to sleep, which is good for Sam because it means less hassle. 

Dean’s lying on his back with a sleeping Cas on his chest, the trench coat loosely draped over them. Dean noticed how the coat still held the stubborn blood stains, and few rips from that time in the graveyard. It was hard to believe that the sleeping toddler on his chest is a warrior. But hey, he’s always prepared for the unexpected…especially when it comes to the kids.

He knows what tomorrow will bring; Gabriel tormenting everyone and setting up maple-syrup traps, enochian symbols scrawled on the wall, Cas crying and Balthazar making several attempts at reaching the liquor cabinet to name a few. Sure, it was hellish and tiresome, but in a way it was worth it, because at the end of a busy day, everything will be peaceful again. 

As Cas shifted in his sleep, Dean smiled softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've managed to get mysel addicted to bb!verse all because of a certain blog *cough*askspnbbverse*cough* (check it out, it's beyond awesome)


End file.
